


break up & make up

by lmao5sos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, saphael miss each other, smol vampires in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao5sos/pseuds/lmao5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tiny saphael drabble wherein the vampire boyfriends make up after episode 13</p>
            </blockquote>





	break up & make up

**Author's Note:**

> tryna get over my writers block with a little bit of my saphael headcanon!! terribly written because i wrote it at like 3am. enjoy!!

Simon tensed as he entered the Hotel Dumort. Clary, Alec and Magnus were waiting outside, letting him go in alone but staying close enough just in case the meeting was a trap.

Magnus had somehow convinced Raphael to talk to Simon. His reasoning was that the two vampires seemed miserable without each other, and “there's enough misery in the world already”. The last time Simon had been in the hotel he had betrayed and became an enemy of the vampire clan, so forgive him if he was a bit on edge about returning.

However, when he entered the lobby, instead of facing a dozen angry vampires, there stood Raphael, alone, as promised. He was looking down at his feet, playing with his fingers awkwardly and didn't even acknowledge Simon's presence until the fledging was right in front of him. Raphael looked up, meeting Simon's eyes for a moment before averting his gaze and clearing his throat. “I...I, um....I guess I should probably say...” Simon tried to hide his smirk as the older vampire struggled to let go of his pride and apologise.

“Look, I'm sorry. I kind of overreacted, I guess.”

Simon raised an eyebrow. “Kind of? You ordered my death!”

“Yeah, well, you _were_ being an asshole,” Raphael huffed haughtily, before letting out a resigned sigh at how ridiculous he sounded. “I had just heard about Ragnor, my friend, I was furious and sad and then you just...you _betrayed_ us, Simon, for your little redhead and it made me angrier and yeah, I overreacted. A lot.”

Simon gave him a hopeful smile. “Well, usually when I get angry at my friends I don't try to kill them, but I guess I still have a lot to learn about the vampire way of life, huh? And I apologise too. I should have listened to you, I was being selfish, only thinking of myself and Clary. But I'm willing to make amends if you are?”

Raphael nodded, looking back down at his feet. An awkward silence settled over them for a few moments, before Simon broke it again.

“Can I hug you?”

Raphael looked up at Simon's sheepish grin and rolled his eyes, holding out his arms. His entire body jolted as Simon pulled him into a tight embrace. They stood like that for a moment, and the older vampire wanted to pause time just so that they could stay like that forever.

“No me lo puedo creer, casi te pierdo, bello idiota,” Raphael muttered into Simon's shoulder. He wasn't even sure the boy heard him until he heard a soft, amused “I speak Spanish fluently, you know.”

Raphael pulled back a little, shock and worry shown over his features. Simon gave him a little smirk “You're beautiful too.” He could have sworn that Simon's eyes had flitted down to his lips for a moment, and suddenly the two were nose to nose, lips almost touching. All he had to do was move his head just a little bit and -

“Simon, we've gotta leave. Valentine's at the Institute, and Jace is with him.” The vampires jumped apart as Clary rushed into the room, and Raphael let out an angry sigh as the weight of what the redhead had said settled in. He knew that some of the other vampires had heard as muttering and a few shouts erupted from different parts of the hotel. He reluctantly pulled away from his fledgling.

“Duty calls.”

“To be continued?”

“We're going to war, idiota...but yeah, esto se debe continuar.”

 

_______________

 

"No puedo creer que casi te pierdo , que bella idiota" means "I can't believe I almost lost you, you beautiful idiot” and “esto se debe continuar” basically means “to be continued”. ....or so google translate says.


End file.
